


garden room

by orphan_account



Series: OTP Fluff [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River find themselves in the TARDIS greenhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garden room

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some fanart i came across (idk who it's by)

* * *

The Doctor was about to take off when he heard a loud _thump_ resonate throughout the TARDIS. He frowned a little, quite obviously confused as to what could have possibly made that noise. He stuck his head out the doors, and was greeted by a pair of familiar high heels almost kicking him in the face. He ducked under them and out of the TARDIS. There, sitting on the roof of the box, was a very beautiful woman with a mess of curly blond hair.

"River! Get down from there!" cried the Doctor.

"Or what?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Or I can't take off."

"Technically, you could take off with me still up here," she reasoned.

"Yes but I wouldn't," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because it would be dangerous for you to be completely exposed to the vortex like that. You could die." 

River hopped down from the roof and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. "Let's go somewhere," she said, stepping in the TARDIS. The doctor followed her inside, and removed her hands from the controls.

"The TARDIS showed me a room I think you'll like. Come on, let's do that instead. Just hang out?"

River threw her hands over he head in mock-exasperation. "I thought you'd never ask!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand again and led her out of the control room and down twisty hallways. When they finally stopped, they were in front of an old wooden door. The Doctor pushed it open with his free hand, still holding onto River with the other.

It was like stepping into another world. And perhaps it was a different world. The TARDIS was unpredictable that way.

They were instantly overwhelmed with the sweet smell of billions of different kinds of flowers. River stood in the doorway and gaped at her surroundings, completely speechless for once. The Doctor, on the other hand, had obviously been here before. He gently tugged at his wife's arm and led her deep into a maze. At the center, there was a bench. It was a very simple bench, just stone with a couple decorative carvings on each side, but it was beautiful in a strange way.

The couple sat on the bench in silence for a while, holding hands and River's head resting on the Doctor's shoulder. It had been such a long time since they had done something _normal_ , like sitting on benches holding hands and not running away from every alien that threw itself in their path. It was nice.

After a little while, River looked up and kissed the Doctor hard.

"I've missed you," she whispered. "Every single second of every single day, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, River. Will you...will you stay a little longer this time?" he asked in a small voice. She nodded but stayed silent, almost as if she were fighting back tears. The Doctor took her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips tasted of technology and Timelords, with a lingering hint of custard. River leaned in for more, and they just sat there.

Him kissing her and her kissing him. And everything was suddenly all right.

* * *

 


End file.
